Parking support control apparatuses, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-11760, capable of controlling a parking support control operation so that a driver can efficiently stop a vehicle at a desired position when parking the vehicle have already been proposed. Such parking support control apparatuses are configured to generate a braking force by means of an automatic brake when stopping a vehicle.
However, Patent Document mentioned above, for example, merely describes that a vehicle stop operation initiated by the parking support control apparatus is achieved by means of an automatic brake, without any description of a specific method for stopping the vehicle at a desired position with high accuracy.